


Turning The Tables

by ShadowSpires



Series: Turning The Tables [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderfuck, M/M, Tim has lots of personalities in his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://shadow-spires.tumblr.com/post/30984995832/title-the-lady-doth-protest-too-much-methinks">The Lady Doth Protest Too Much, Methinks.</a> Dick’s plan backfires on him a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning The Tables

Previous: [The Lady Doth Protest Too Much, Methinks.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505465)

********

There was no escaping this. Tim looked between the dress in Dick’s hand and the first Robin’s face. Tim knew that look. It was a look that had led to more than one humiliating situation.He really should have seen this coming. Dick took it as brotherly prerogative to humiliate his little brothers at every opportunity. Especially when they protested.

  
“I would make a comment about your fetishes, Dick, but I’m afraid of how you might respond.” Tim informed Dick dryly.

His options, when Dick got like this, were limited. He could either run away (unlikely to succeed) or go along with it. Dick must have read the reluctant acceptance in his voice, because he grinned and shrugged off the implied insult. Cheering and turning, dress still in hand, he moved towards the disguise area of the Cave, babbling about shoes, and accessories, and makeup.

Damian had started to look, rightfully, a little wary.  It began to occur to him that what Dick might enjoy doing to one little brother, he might try to do to another.

  
“Not so fast, Dick.” said Tim. Something in his voice made Dick turn back, and he almost gulped at the calculating, sly look on his little brother’s face. “I’ll wear the dress. But I get to pick everything else.”

  
When Dick pouted, and looked like he might protest, Tim’s smirk widened.

“Unless you would like to let me pick your costume as well?”

The eldest’s eyes went wide, and he suddenly seemed to be recalling that Tim was well able to hold his own in the usual family tussles. That was often Dick’s problem. He acted without considering all of the consequences. In this case, the consequences included Tim’s inevitable revenge.

Tim could tell by the way Dick was suddenly holding the dress a little further from himself than he had been - and looking like it might try to bite him - that he had remembered that little tidbit of information. Too late.

But then Dick’s typical stubbornness and self-assurance took over again, and he smirked, stroking his other hand over the fabric of the dress.

“Oh no, Timmy,” he said. “I’ve got my costume all figured out already. Besides, I wouldn’t want to take any of your attention away from _your_ preparations.”

Dick had absolutely no idea what he was instigating. That wasn’t entirely unexpected. He had acquired all sorts of skills during his travels that Dick had no reason to be aware of. Even Bruce didn’t know everything he had learned while he searched.

“How thoughtful of you,” Tim purred. Who would be best for this role? Not any of his established personas, he didn’t think. Caroline wasn’t right for this. Jenny would be eaten alive by the high-society crowd who would be at this party, and Roxanne would try to eat *them.*

Someone new then.

 _A classy, spunky lady,_ Tim thought, slinking towards his brother, letting his gait go smooth and liquid. _Someone who didn’t take any grief from anyone. Who was beautiful and sexy and knew it._

He let the feeling sink into his body, and _saw_ the effect of it in his brothers faces, as his hips began to sway and his shoulder’s dropped; elongating and displaying the soft stretch of his neck.

 _Tanya_ , he though. That was a good name. She couldn’t be from Gotham, oh no. No one like her would ever be able to go unnoticed in a city like this for long.

Maybe San Francisco. After so long in that city Tim could adopt the accent easily enough.

He felt it curling on his tongue, as he reached one graceful, delicate hand up to retrieve the dress from Dick, ensuring that he stroked long fingers along the folds, and brushed Dick’s hand in the process.

Dick jumped like he had been electrocute, staring at the graceful, sexy women who was standing in front of him in slacks and a button-down. Flat-chested and narrow-wasted, but everything about him screamed “woman” to Dick.

Tim swept the dress from the air as Dick’s hand went slack, saving the garment from fluttering to the floor.

“Careful, handsome,” Tanya scolded, voice throaty and playful, West Coast vowels caressing his words, warm sunshine and crystal waters dancing through his consonants. “That’s a beautiful dress. I’d hate to see it ruined before I got the chance to…show it off to you.”

Dick’s breathing hitched and then picked up, flickering over Tim, the look on his face a mixture of disturbed and helplessly turned on. Damian’s eyes were wide as he regarded his predecessor’s transformation.

He looked like puberty had just walked up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head with a plank.

He also looked like he wasn’t sure if he was enjoying the experience or not. Though by the look of his pants when Tanya swept her eyes along his form, and winked at him, he was leaning a little more towards ‘enjoying’ than not.

Oh yes. He would do this. And then his revenge would be sweet. It would be an interesting challenge, as Dick had nothing that even resembled shame, be he would find something.

And something for the demon-brat, too.

Tanya spun gracefully, striding towards the stairs, the dress’s hem fluttering behind her as she waved her fingers at Dick, blowing a kiss.

“See you this evening, boys.” Oh yes, Tanya would greatly enjoy this. Tim was slightly mortified that he had just been blatantly flirting, but Tanya was already cooing away in his head about what type of shoes she would need, and makeup colours, and jewellery.

She caught a glimpse of Dick staring at her rear as she disappeared at the top of the stairs, and she let her laughter ring back down into the cave.

Oh yes. This was going to be _fun_.


End file.
